


On The Otherside

by BrokenTourniquet



Series: SuperCorp Prompts [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Happy Ending, break up but trust me, hurt myself writing it, its a happy ending, lesbians being stabbed but living
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 17:04:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenTourniquet/pseuds/BrokenTourniquet
Summary: Anonymous said:if youre still taking supercorp prompts, could you write an angsty one where lena breaks up w kara for their own good but it sucks because they still see each other at events and maybe lena thinks karas already moved on but somehow this all ends up with supercorp endgame? something like that but again, i guess just an angsty break up but happy ending...? if thats cool with you?





	On The Otherside

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://darktonic.tumblr.com/
> 
> Prompts still be open.
> 
> Inspiration: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rPCJt65vni0

Every time she looks at Kara, the look of hurt and heartbreak flashes in front of her. Every time she reaches for a glass of whiskey without fail. She can’t let herself think of what’s she done because she knows the moment she does- it’ll end in pain. Probably destroy her again, not that she put herself back together the first time.

It’s been a couple of months since, and Lena still just feels the constant ache in her chest that reminds her of how wrong it is to do this to her. Of how wrong it was to break Kara’s heart, but she can’t bring herself to exactly care when there’s a drink in her hand and the reminder in her email or at her door.

She hates herself for it. She’s plunged herself into nothing but a depth of self-loathing, and sometimes it’s enough to make her wish she was the Luthor that was locked in a cell miles from here. That she had nothing but blank walls to keep her caged. That there was no daily reminder to remind her she’s broken the most loving girl's heart.

It was good, it was great, hell she felt like it was probably the best damn thing to ever happen to her. No scratch that. She _knows_ it was. Fuck sake, she knows, and now it’s gone.

It started with an e-mail. Her mother. Initially, she’d found it stupid, the audacity of Lillian to assume Lena would just help her after everything. To assume she’d drop to her knees after her own mother left her to fucking die because she got what she wanted. She’d only scoffed, traced it, found nothing, and moved on.

Then came the phone call. Lex’s smug voice informing her of what he and their mother could do, the hundreds of people they could kill if she didn’t listen, and the one person in her life that had ever brought her true happiness. They could strike her down.

She’d listened carefully, hanging onto his threats as he spoke. He’d informed her that betrayal was not an option, that she couldn’t just give up her name, or turn her back on them when they needed her the most and side with aliens. He was so vile and angry at her, she had no doubt _her big brother_ had died years ago.

He told her what he wanted.

She was going to give L-Corp up, get him released, and beg for mercy the moment she did it. If she wanted her life intact, the people, she was going to have to do as she was told for once. She froze in fear.

CADMUS would get L-Corp, they’d get the DEO/L-Corp invention plans, files shared, they’d get so much they could destroy the world with. They could get to Kara. She couldn’t let it happen. She refused to let it happen. She couldn’t allow that into their hands.

So she played them at their own game. She informed Director J’onn of it, led CADMUS and her brother so far, let them have necessary wins with modifications (the damage caused was never enough to kill ANYONE, she made sure) to ensure her win in the end. J’onn had agreed to the idea of it being as quiet as possible. Leaving only Lucy Lane, oddly enough, and a handful of DEO agents to help her.

Unfortunately, she wasn’t without slip ups.

Lex had threatened her, with Kara. Threatened to hire the best sniper he could, give them a green bullet, and hunt her down like some sort of prey. He promised he’d split her open and show Lena the goddamn pictures of what she’d caused because she couldn’t just listen.

Everyone panicked. Kara had been shot twice before Lena gave in and did what she thought she had to.

Kara had been at her apartment, tired and sore, recovering from the second shot when she knocked. The door had been answered with the brightest smile of the day, face falling when she took in Lena’s exhausted and emotional state. Every time Kara tried to touch her Lena would step back and distance herself.

Kara had been so confused, and then Lena spoke.

She’d told Kara it was over, she couldn’t do it. Kara had looked so hurt and confused, asked for why, and Lena had thought for just a moment- maybe she should just tell Kara. But if she did, Kara wouldn’t stop trying to help and Lex- no. She couldn’t risk losing Kara to death like that. She wouldn’t play that game.

So she lied. She had accused Kara of treating her like a _Luthor_ , that she’d been told by someone else who Kara was. Lena had known for so long but Kara had never told her. She’d told Kara she couldn’t understand why she’d never told her. Why she didn’t trust her. That if she couldn’t trust her, then there was no room for a relationship.

She can remember the tears staining Kara’s cheeks, already so heart broken, as she tried to god honestly explain what Lena had already gathered. She’d tried to take Lena’s hands and ask her to stop, to think about it. To just try and fix _them_ , but there was never anything to fix. She couldn’t do anything but mutter a soft ‘i’m so sorry’ before slipping back out of the door.

She could memorize Kara’s crying.

The moment the elevator door closed, Lena had let herself fall into nothing but tears. Heartbroken by no one but herself. Hate burned into her heart for her brother, her mother, the next day she burned with a new flame. She was going to be the end of every Luthor that had ever followed in her brother's footsteps and burn them to the ground.

So the battle continued for months. She played the game brilliantly.

Lex believed her, her mother did too, was nearly proud of her. Lucy had been off with her, and J’onn had become cold. She could understand. Kara was like his daughter. She’d broken her heart.

The unfortunate part lied within the form of galas and events. Kara no longer interviewed her, James did that himself, and after the first time- he seemed to understand what she’d done. He became softer with her. However, Kara still covered galas and events. Unfortunately leading them to see each other across the room.

She could see the way Kara’s eyes watered instantly, looking away in shame at herself, and by the end of the night, Lena would walk away nearly drunk just to keep herself from rushing to Kara. _Fucking christ she loved her so goddamn much._

Slowly, as the days ticked by, as it became more unbearable for her to look at Kara without feeling nothing but guilt- she noted how more at peace Kara became. Whether it was fake or not, Lena never let herself look long enough. Kara stopped finding her eyes whether she was like Lena just didn’t exist.

That hurt the most.

She drank more.

The inevitable end came, eventually. CADMUS was ready to make the last move for supporters, J’onn and Lucy had noted it would be the perfect place to put a stop to it. To grab Lillian and Lex. There was no way they couldn’t show up. It was far too important of a move for them not to. Lex had escaped prisoner, switched with a double, days prior.

Lena took initiative and offered to plan the event. Lillian had protested but Lex had grinned in pride and accepted the offer. So she did.

A gala, with her brothers favorite, her mother interfering here and there. But she’d done it. In the end. Lucy had made plans, agents hidden as waiters, investors, and the like. Lucy herself hidden as a guard near the entrance.

The event started.

Music played softly, it continued, as she was whisked around to talk to people here and there. Positively boring. She hated it. Hated hearing the words, the words of xenophobia come from their mouths. She loathed it. Taking great pride that most of these investors, possible supporters, would be arrested and their asses thoroughly kicked.

She drank a lot.

Halfway through, the stage lit up and she was pulled on stage by Lex who had an arm around her shoulders, grinning brilliantly, and so proudly. She felt absolutely sick to her stomach.

But still, he continued, exclaiming how bright and proud he was of her. She forced a smile. He went on a tirade about the alien menace as Lillian stepped out, pitching in, and the crowd- good lord they cheered. Called for the death of millions. She had to swallow the bile.

And then she saw it, J’onn at the back, his eyes turned red for a moment signaling her. She saw Lucy ready a gun, other guards do the same and nodded. Her part to be done.

She’d said she had some words to say. Lex had eagerly let her step up. She spoke with a knowing smile, happy to watch their faces contort from eagerness to _fear._ They’d been caught.

“My brother, what a man he is,” her smile turned grim, dark, “what an absolutely...stupid man. To think he had any right to force death upon hundreds of those among us, to think he could forcibly deport men, women, children, people,” she turned to find Lex standing there, fuming, she turned back to the crowd, “you are all despicable people. You are _NOT_ any better than the view you hold upon those you don’t understand. You will rot, and I will watch.”

Screams filled the air as people dashed about, sirens heard outside, closer than expected. Police surrounded the building completely. They had been as quiet as possible in doing so. J’onn and Maggie’s design, she’s sure. She couldn’t stop herself from laughing as DEO agents scurried around, grabbing those with weapons, and those they could as fast as possible.

She watched people fight back and be detained. Those that didn’t fight back were escorted out, towards the police. She watched the mess.

“Lena,” her brother fumed, as did her mother.

She turned, a dark look on her face to address him. She was met with a sharp pain, her stomach- her eyes widened, and her hands locked around the knife piercing her skin. She gasped for air, looking back up at him.

She shouldn’t have been shocked.

“I loved you,” he spat angrily.

“You died, years ago,” she spat back, with as much venom as she could gather, “you left- and never came back.”

Something flashed in his eyes, but it was gone before she could think about it.

The knife was pulled out sharply and angrily, leaving her to cry out in pain, hands trying to keep blood from flowing out and then she was teetering forward. Threatening to fall over. Strength went from her body.

So she did. She fell forward but came into contact with red fabric and blonde hair that smelled like lilacs. Instantly, a hand moved, painfully, to wrap around the Hero’s body and keep her upright with a grin.

She was bleeding out but Kara was there. Kara was going to be there when her eyes closed, no matter the nightmare that saw her after her eyes would close at least she could be in comfort that Kara would be there. She’d missed her so much. She didn’t stop the tears that streamed down her face from the sheer pain and emotion.

Her hold was growing weak.

She heard Lex gasp, Lillian yell out, and it was enough to make her move her head slowly to look at what was happening. She wanted to be scared from the sight but had no strength to. Kara held Lex up with a death grip, he was breathing in no air, and Lillian was fumbling for her purse.

There was a sound that happened before heat vision shot out in two beams and all but destroyed the purse, making Lillian gasp and fall backward in fear. Kara’s free hand was clenched into a fist so tight...she was trying to keep her calm.

“Don’t try it,” Kara warned with a snarl, looking back at Lex, “neither of you will ever be free again.”

“What about Lena-”

“She’s helped the DEO,” Kara sounded so...angry, “no matter what she’s done, she did it to stop you two. She’s a _hero,_ traitors- fear mongering murderous _villains_ like you two will never touch her again.”

Lex gripped the hand around his throat, trying to speak, and the grip tightened again. Having loosened a little to let him breathe.

_“Never.”_

Kara was far too angry. Lena knew it. With a groan, she slowly moved her hand from around Kara’s waist to her clenched hand. Gripping it softly. The Kryptonian relaxed almost instantly. Lena smiled softly, but keeping herself from falling was too much. She was still bleeding.

So she fell, hand still around Kara’s as she tipped and fell.

The ground never greeted her. Instead, Kara turned and gathered her up in her hands instantly, ordering a few agents that stood to the side to cuff them. Tightly. Multiple times. Then she was in a frantic state as Lena threatened to slip into an unconscious state. Yelling for her sister, Alex.

Just as her eyes closed to blackness, she heard Alex tell her to stay alive or she’d bring her back and fucking kill her for breaking Kara’s heart. She managed a smile before she slipped away to unconsciousness.

_Kara was with her now, at least, and Kara still cared._

She awoke to blind lights, days later, and a pressure against her legs. Blinking her eyes, she tried to sit up but groaned in pain and watched as Kara sat up out of fright she’d done something, her own eyes adjusting before finding Lena’s soft smile directed at her.

Lena expected to be yelled at.

Instead, Kara wept for her, burying her face back into her arms on Lena’s lap. She cried for what felt like hours, Lena couldn’t cry anymore. She’d done too much of it already. Instead, she stroked Kara’s hair softly and waited for her to speak.

“You almost died,” Kara looked at her, distraught, “you almost died and it hurt so much more than-”

_The breakup._

Lena frowned.

“Kara I-”

“Lucy told me,” the blonde interrupted, “Lucy told me because you were putting yourself in mortal danger. You were- so reckless and stupid...Lena.”

A lump formed in Lena’s throat.

“I’m sorry, Kara.”

“I know,” Kara stood up, leaning forward to press a kiss to her forehead, “there was so much unnecessary pain. Please never do that again, let me have a say next time, please?”

“They shot you. Because of me. Twice, Kara I-”

“So did you,” Kara reminded her as softly as possible, “you tore through me. It hurt so much because _I love you._ ”

Lena let herself cry finally, unable and unwilling to stop. Kara sat on the edge of the bed and allowed Lena to grip her hard, to allow her the opportunity to cry into her. Giving her the comfort Lena felt she didn’t deserve.

“I’m so sorry,” she whispered again and again.

“Never do that again. Our future won’t last long if you do.”

Hope filled her chest as Lena sat back and looked up at Kara.

“Our future?”

Kara nodded and smiled, kissing her softly.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, so much, I’m so sorry.”

There was far too much to talk about in a hospital bed. There was a chance for a future, however.


End file.
